coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7812 (1st March 2012)
Plot Leanne accepts Stella's offer to stay at the Rovers, paying the same rent as Eva. Simon spots Leanne in the street as he and Peter set off for school. Leanne tells Simon that she won't be moving back in but is just across the road. Len Howe from the gambling commission arrives telling Peter they've received a complaint. Leanne happily agrees to walk with Simon. Lewis offers his sincere apologies to Audrey for everything then heads off to court. Suspicious Anne observes the difference in moods between Carla and Frank and asks Frank what's going on, warning him that she's not as gullible as Sally. Anne asks why Frank isn't wearing his father's watch. Sally is puzzled by Frank's uncharacteristic passiveness with Carla. Paul tells Eileen that he could lose his job if he takes any more time off to look after Lesley. Carla meets with Jenny Sumner and sends Sally off to lunch. Frank's satisfied to hear Peter accuse Karl of reporting him to the gambling commission. Sally reports her suspicions that Carla is up to something meeting Jenny, and is puzzled that Frank doesn't seem to mind. Jenny says she can make up what selling out to Frank at a cut price will cost Carla. Deirdre and Ken pop round to visit Tracy. Deirdre's impressed to learn from Craig that he made the jug she's been admiring. Ken is flattered by Beth's recollection of Ken's teaching at school. Ken and Deirdre think Tracy's landed on her feet with Beth and Craig. Tracy's aghast. Lewis arrives at No.8 to let Audrey know that he got forty hours of community service. Peter arrives in a rotten mood at the Rovers to pick Simon up. Simon is happily eating his tea and wants to stay but Peter won't listen and drags Simon by the hand through the bar. Stella, Leanne, Deirdre and Ken admonish Peter. Simon becomes hysterical as Peter realises the eyes of the whole pub are on him and Peter lets go. Simon runs to Leanne, telling Peter that he hates him. Peter looks deeply ashamed and heads out. Jenny is talking to Carla on the phone from Frank's kitchen, double-crossing Carla. Jenny takes Frank's watch from her handbag which he had left in her bedroom. When Jenny has left, Frank sees Anne at the top of the stairs when he thought she was out. Anne wants to hear exactly what it is Frank is up to. He tells her not to outstay her welcome. Carla has cooked Simon's favourite tea but Peter returns without him after the scene in the Rovers and in a foul mood. Carla and Peter row before Carla storms out. Peter finds some whisky in Carla's bag and has a couple of large gulps. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Len Howe - Carl Cieka *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Jenny Sumner - Niky Wardley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Kitchen and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla's contact Jenny offers her a deal that seems too good to be true; Peter tries to resist temptation; and Lewis apologises to Audrey before heading to court. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,630,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes